


the blood in your veins

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vampire Sex, basically vampire!everyone except for Charlie, vampire!Harry, vampire!eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian London is ruled by two prominent vampire covens: Kingsman, the oldest and most powerful clan in Europe, and the Queensclan, a relatively new group led by the revolutionary-minded Lady Roxanne.</p>
<p>Harry is one of the leaders of Kingsman, and Eggsy is the Ambassador for Lady Roxanne. They meet to discuss a peace treaty between their two covens, and quickly fall in love. </p>
<p>But of course, things are never quite so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha 
> 
> why am I so weak
> 
> (ahem) So, anyway, this whole thing came about because of [this picture](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/post/141101135556/spbop-gothic-agents-persephoneggsy), and then [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com/) and I freaked out about a vampire au
> 
> For anyone still awaiting an update for Servants to Our Crown, I'm sorry to say that it might be a while longer. I'm just not happy with the story rn so I'm trying to rework my outline to my satisfaction. Sorry guys. u_u
> 
> But in the meantime, enjoy this gay vampire fic

* * *

 

 

London at night was often gloomy and foreboding. Dark clouds overhead blocked the dim rays of moonlight that would have otherwise illuminated the streets – streets there were so empty by that point that the entire city seemed eerie and abandoned. As it was, though, if you happened to be Eggsy Unwin, the streets of nighttime London were almost peaceful. He strolled through them leisurely, hands tucked into his pockets like a man unafraid of what dangers might have lurked in the dark.

And that was, of course, because Eggsy could very well be considered one of those dangers.

He passed a dimly-glowing streetlamp, the sounds of his footfalls echoing into nothingness, and rounded the corner. Further along the street, he could see a beautiful townhouse, the windows lit with a warm light, and he hurried his pace until he arrived at the front door.

He didn’t bother to knock, for he was expected; the moment he halted before the door, it was pulled open, revealing the smiling face of an elderly gentleman dressed in a butler’s attire. His name was Andrew.

“Master Eggsy,” he greeted with a bow, posh accent curling strangely around Eggsy’s name. When he straightened, he stepped aside to let Eggsy in. “The Mistress and Master Charles are waiting for you in her chambers.”

Eggsy nodded, and entered the house as the butler moved to close the door. Anyone else, upon entering the house for the first time, would have marveled at its tasteful and lavish decorations, sure signs of opulence that would’ve inspired envy in the most materialistic of hearts, but Eggsy was used to the surroundings and merely started on his way up the staircase.

“Will you be requiring a meal later this evening, Master Eggsy?” Andrew called out after him.

Eggsy paused at the top of the stairs and glanced back at him. He grinned roguishly, showing off a pair of pointed fangs – which were smeared with red.

“No thank you, Andrew. I’ve already eaten.”

Andrew’s polite expression didn’t falter in the slightest. He merely bowed again.

“Very well, sir.”

The butler turned to leave, presumably to attend to his other duties, and Eggsy continued down the hallway. A few twists and turns later, he stopped at a door which had light poking out from the space allowed underneath it, and without so much as a knock, Eggsy entered.

A pair of young adults, one a woman and the other male, were already inside what appeared to be an extravagant bedroom. On one end sat a large canopy bed, and on the other sat a chaise lounge, which is where the two were seated. The young man, whom Eggsy knew as Charlie, frowned in disapproval, most likely at Eggsy’s lack of decorum, but the woman merely smiled at the sight of him, and patted the empty spot next to her.

Her name was Roxy – but only the two men present in the room were allowed to call her that. To everyone else, she was Lady Roxanne, the leader of one of London’s most powerful group of vampires: the Queensclan. Because of this, many of her kin had also taken to calling her their Queen.

“Eggsy,” she beamed pleasantly, once Eggsy had taken his usual spot to the left of her. Eggsy dipped his head in acknowledgement, but waited for her to continue. “How did it go?”

“Decently, considerin’ the circumstances,” he answered with a casual shrug. Among others, he made an effort to sound more genteel, but in the presence of his two closest friends, he let his voice slip into its usual roughness, . “Obviously, Higgins and Barker weren’t _happy_ with your proposal, but it wasn’t as if they could say no.”

“They should be grateful that Roxy even gave the appearance of a civil negotiation,” huffed Charlie. “It’s more than they deserve.”

Roxy made a chiding noise and placed a calming hand on top of his – almost immediately, Charlie’s tense posture relaxed, and Eggsy would have rolled his eyes at the display, only he was never quite sure if Charlie’s reactions were natural, or merely the result of Roxy’s vampiric powers. Perhaps it was both; after all, the man was only human.

“Now, Charlie, really. I’m sure they regret what happened on the Thames as much as we all do.”

“They do now, at least,” Eggsy piped in. “In fact, I find myself agreein’ with Charlie. You went easy on them, Roxy.”

“Perhaps,” Roxy agreed. “But, well, let’s just assume that Hugo and Digby have learned their lesson and are now more… responsible, as a result.”

As she spoke, Eggsy noted the way her thumb brushed over the back of Charlie’s hand, and he wondered if that was at all subconscious on her part. He glanced up to see Charlie’s love-struck expression, as expected, but then he noticed something else, something far more peculiar.

“You’re lookin’ a bit pale there, Charlie,” said Eggsy, with no small amount of concern in his voice.

Charlie blinked, stared at Eggsy, then flushed (which looked even pinker on his newly-pale skin) and looked away sheepishly. Roxy blushed as well, turning to face Eggsy with a guilty smile.

“I may have… indulged tonight. I’m afraid I took more blood than I should have.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” insisted Charlie, but he was promptly ignored by the two vampires.

“You should rest,” Eggsy said instead. “You’re only human.”

“I…” He opened his mouth for another protest, but then Roxy fixed him with a stern, if pleading, look, and he stopped halfway with a sigh. “Yes. I’ll do that.”

He stood from the chaise lounge, then bent down to bring Roxy’s hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles with all the reverence of a man in love with royalty, and then he straightened, sending a genial nod Eggsy’s way before he turned and left the room.

This left Eggsy and Roxy in a companionable, though brief, silence, for Eggsy spoke up not soon after Charlie’s departure.

“You know, he wouldn’t have to be fatigued so often if he were Turned.”

Roxy gave him a withering look. “Eggsy, we’ve talked about this.”

He was undeterred. “Yeah, we have. But have you ever brought it up to _him?”_

The vampire queen squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, which would have been an amusing sight, were Eggsy not so exasperated. “I just want to wait until Charlie can be certain he wants to - !”

“Roxy, it’s been _three years,”_ Eggsy exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. “He's clearly devoted to you! What further reassurance do you need?”

Roxy turned her head away, staring down at her hands in her lap. She didn’t answer right away, so Eggsy sighed.

“Alright, fine. I know when to stop pushin’ you.” He crossed his arms, but sent a crooked smile her way to show that he wasn’t truly annoyed with her. She smiled gratefully in response. “Was there anythin’ else you needed me to take care of?”

“Not tonight,” she answered. “But there was an incident earlier, while you were gone.”

“What happened?”

“Kingsman.”

Instinctively, Eggsy snarled in disgust. Any mention of their biggest rival coven made his blood boil.

Kingsman was among the oldest, most powerful, _and_ most influential vampire covens in all of Europe. But unlike the Queensclan, who took it upon themselves to look after new, unwanted fledglings, and actively tried to protect humanity from rogue vampires, Kingsman cared only about furthering their own interests and protecting their own well-to-do kin.

There were two vampires at the helm who controlled everything: Chester King, for whom Kingsman was named, and his right-hand man, Harry Hart. Neither Roxy nor Eggsy had ever met the men, but if Eggsy had to guess, judging from the coven members they _had_ met, they were both probably stubborn, arrogant, and unbelievably condescending.

Needless to say, the two groups had been circling each other for quite some time.

"What did those bastards do this time?" he growled.

"They… sent a letter, actually."

Eggsy blinked, his rage temporarily dissipating. "A what?"

"A letter. It requested 'the honor of my presence' for some meeting. I think they'd like to negotiate a truce."

Roxy didn't fail to notice Eggsy's suspicious glower.

"Obviously, I'm not going to actually attend this meeting."

"Good."

"I'm sending you to go in my place."

Eggsy gaped at her. "Roxy!"

"You are my Ambassador, Eggsy. This is your job," she pointed out casually.

"Yes, but..." Eggsy trailed off with a petulant whine. "It's _Kingsman,_ Roxy."

"Oh, stop it," she said, brooking no room for argument in her tone. "They’ve invited us and we will respond with civility. I trust that you will behave yourself, Eggsy." She gave him a sharp look.

"I can't make any promises," he grumbled. "But I'll _try._ What is it we’re meant to discuss?"

"Terms for a treaty, I expect. You know what ideals Queensclan stands for, simply tell Kingsman what they are."

“I doubt it will be that simple.”

She only shrugged. “Likely not.”

He sighed. "And when and where is this meeting to take place?"

"Two days from now, at Lord Hart's estate."

Eggsy was unimpressed. "You mean I'm marchin' straight into enemy territory?"

"I know you can handle yourself, Eggsy. You’ve faced Kingsmen before with no problem. And besides, while I may not agree with King and Hart about many matters, I do believe that they will do the gentlemanly thing: keep their word and not harm you."

"King will be upset that you didn't come to the meetin' yourself," he pointed out.

"King will be upset about a lot of things, I imagine. But he'll understand. If I'd sent the request first, he probably would've sent Hart and Hart alone to meet with me."

"Because you’re both _so_ important," Eggsy rolled his eyes.

Roxy sniffed. "I said no such thing."

"You didn't have to." Eggsy stood up. "I was just statin' a fact." He grinned at her and performed an over exaggerated bow. To his delight, Roxy giggled at his antics, so whatever tension remained from discussing Kingsman had evaporated. "I'll be retreatin' to my quarters, _Your Majesty_ , if you're done with me."

She waved her hand dismissively, though she still wore a smile. "You may go. I’ll have Andrew send a reply to Kingsman before I retire myself.”

He nodded and bowed again, more formally this time, and then excused himself from her room.

 

* * *

 

“The nerve of that woman - !”

Harry glanced up from his book, watching disinterestedly as Chester strode into the sitting room, a small note clutched between his gnarled fingers. The older man looked livid, his lined face nearly purpling with rage, and it did not require someone of Harry’s considerably large intellect to surmise the cause of said anger.

“Has Lady Roxanne sent a reply?” he asked, folding up his book and setting it aside for the evening. A shame, too, especially since he was at a rather titillating part of the story.

“Oh yes, she replied,” seethed Chester. He crossed over to where Harry was seated and all but threw the note down onto his lap. Harry raised an eyebrow but did not comment on the rude gesture, normally unseen in a man so preoccupied with decorum like Chester King. Instead he picked it up and read its contents. After a few moments, he let out a small noise that combined both disbelief and - to Chester’s further irritation - amusement.

“I don’t see the trouble. She’s agreed to the meeting.”

“She’s sending her Ambassador!” Chester shouted. “We specifically requested _her_ presence, not that of her _staff!”_

“Chester, please relax,” spoke Harry calmly. “This is a smart move on her part. You cannot say you wouldn’t do the same if the situation were reversed.”

Chester did not reply, but he did look away and mumble crossly, so Harry knew that he’d made a fair point.

“If you find it to be such an insult to your person,” Harry continued, “then perhaps you should not attend the meeting either.”

That got the older vampire to glance back at him. “What do you mean?”

“I shall go and meet Lady Roxanne’s Ambassador alone. Then each of us will report back to our respective leaders, which lessens the chance of either of you being harmed,” he explained. “Besides, the meeting is to be held at here, at my residence; it will save you the trip, and you can spend the night relaxing at your own home.”

Chester did not seem convinced, but eventually, he relented with a small sigh.

“Very well. But I want you to remain vigilant, Harry.” He lowered his voice to an almost conspiratorial degree. “I’ve heard of her Ambassador. He’s a Lowerborn who somehow managed to get in her good graces. Who knows what sort of underhanded things he might try in her name?”

Harry fought the strong to roll his eyes, instead nodding thoughtfully, as if he were really considering Chester’s words. But in reality, he’d never been as vehemently opposed to the Lowerborn as his leader was, which is why he’d made most of Kingsman exclusively Higherborn, believing them to be more powerful and disciplined. But Harry had met plenty of Lowerborns who were more then dangerous enough to keep him on his toes - Chester simply did not want to believe that mere peasants could pose such a threat.

“I will be careful,” he promised, keeping his tone respectful.

Chester nodded once, then turned on his heel and marched out of the room without so much as a farewell, though Harry was hardly fazed by it. Once the door clicked shut behind the older vampire, Harry huffed under his breath and moved to stand.

Truth be told, Harry was more than grateful that Chester had decided to take his advice and not go to the meeting. Despite the fact that the man was his leader, and Harry was nothing if not loyal, it was also true that Harry tended to get things done more effectively without him around. Chester was definitely a powerful presence, but he also lacked delicacy. And God only knew that a meeting with Queensclan - be it with the Ambassador or not - required more than a small amount of delicacy.

A cursory glance out the window told him that it would be dawn soon, and he would need to retire to bed, so he removed all further thoughts of the meeting and Lady Roxanne’s Ambassador, whomever he may be, and quietly made his way to his chambers.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded meeting takes place, and it has... unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I had to rewrite this thing at least four times. 
> 
> I might even go back and edit some things later.
> 
> It's been a stressful week.

* * *

 

 

Eggsy awoke dreadfully early on the night the meeting was to take place, which meant that the sun was barely visible in the lower half of the sky, and a warm orange glow peeked out from the crevices allowed by his heavy curtains. Finding no use in trying to get a few more hours of rest, he rose from his bed and prepared for night that was ahead of him.

Still in his nightclothes, he made his way to the dining room, where Andrew had apparently anticipated his early rising, as a simple plate of food and a goblet - filled with blood - was already awaiting him. He ate slowly, and made sure to find Andrew and thank him before he went back to his chambers to dress.

He found Charlie in his room upon his return. The human was sorting through his clothes, making a face at what he could find in Eggsy’s wardrobe; the vampire cleared his throat to announce his presence.

“And what are you doin’, exactly?”

Charlie was unfazed by the annoyance in his tone and continued his sorting. “You’re meeting with Kingsman tonight.”

“And?”

“You need to actually make an effort to look presentable.”

“Why?” Eggsy paced over to his bed and flopped himself dramatically on the still-rumpled covers. “It’s not like I respect them.”

“You’re negotiating a peace treaty,” Charlie admonished. “You could at least _feign_ respect.”

“Ugh.” Eggsy sat up, his expression bored. “Fine. But I don’t need _you_ to dress me. I’m not a child.”

Charlie scoffed. “No, but you clearly haven’t worn some of these things in at least a few decades.”

The vampire shrugged. “Never had a reason to. I don’t usually go to those fancy parties you and Roxy like. And all those suits are ridiculously stuffy.”

“Not to mention out of fashion,” added the human, frowning at a yellowed, ruffled shirt that was from the early 1700s at best. He tossed it onto the growing pile of what Eggsy assumed were rejected clothes and sighed. “Honestly, when was the last time you actually went out and bought clothes?”

Eggsy paused. “When did Queen Victoria get married?”

Charlie stared at him. “For God’s sake, Eggsy.”

“What? I was invited. Sort of.”

“That was _fifty years ago_.” Charlie sighed, rubbing his temples. “Alright, fine. It’s close enough. What did you wear to the wedding?”

Eggsy got up from his bed and strolled over to the wardrobe. Charlie stepped aside to let him rummage through it. After a few minutes, Eggsy pulled out a black suit with a forest green waistcoat and presented it to his friend. Charlie considered it approvingly.

“Not bad.”

“I still don’t see the point of this.”

“Eggsy, if there’s anything Kingsman cares about, it’s appearances. Just humor me, please.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to argue. It was a true fact, besides. The Kingsmen he’d met were near-obsessed with appearances, which Eggsy attributed to the fact that most of them were all conceited Higherborns who’d spent more money on clothes and grooming accessories than anything else.

Though, Eggsy did not hold anything against _all_ Higherborns. Not when Charlie and Roxy were both technically considered such.

The next hour saw Eggsy getting dressed, however reluctantly, in the same outfit he’d worn to the royal wedding nearly four decades ago, though Charlie had taken the liberty of letting Eggsy borrow a white cravat and a new pair of shoes to go along with it. Then Eggsy found himself outside, in front of the townhouse, with a carriage waiting to take him to Lord Hart’s manor – courtesy of Lord Hart himself.

Charlie and Roxy stood outside with him, their faces anxious despite their obvious attempts to hide it, and Eggsy suddenly felt like a soldier going off to war, bidding a tearful farewell to his family.

“You’ll be fine,” assured Charlie.

“Especially dressed as you are,” Roxy added. “Why, perhaps Lords King and Hart will succumb to your charms the moment they lay eyes on you.”

Eggsy scoffed out a laugh. “Please. As if I’d even bother seducin’ any _Kingsman.”_

Roxy smiled and pulled him into a quick hug, uncaring of the impropriety of doing such a thing in the open.

“Remember, be careful,” she said to him, once they’d broken apart.

He nodded. “I know.”

“And do try to behave,” Charlie added, smirking.

Eggsy gave a scoff of mock-offense. “Charles! I _always_ behave.”

The three of them shared a quiet chuckle before the carriage driver cleared his throat impatiently. Roxy shot him a cold glare which promptly made him look away.

“Suppose I should get goin’, then,” said Eggsy with a weak smile. He stepped into the carriage, sending his friends one last look through the window before he was suddenly in motion, and the carriage was speeding down the street.

Roxy and Charlie watched him go until they could no longer see the carriage in the thick afternoon fog. Without a word, Roxy’s hands came up to wrap around Charlie’s forearm, squeezing it as though that would convey her thoughts. And to Charlie, it did. He lifted his hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze in return, then ushered her back inside the townhouse.

All they could do now was wait.

 

* * *

 

Within a few hours, when the moon was in its rightful place in the sky and the stars were once more shining, the carriage pulled up to a rather impressive manor on the outskirts of the city. Eggsy was very nearly intimidated by the sheer size and luxury of it, but then he reminded himself that he’d been in the presence of kings and queens, criminals and saints alike – King and Hart would be nothing compared to them.

He exited the carriage and made his way inside the manor, where a bald man dressed in an impeccable servant’s uniform was awaiting him. He bowed respectfully to Eggsy, referring to him as ‘Master Unwin’ with a Scottish brogue, and led him further inside, until they reached a large, ornately-carved set of double doors.

The bald servant opened the doors, revealing a beautifully decorated sitting room with high ceilings and a warm fireplace burning on the far wall. Eggsy could see but one man in the room, his back facing the door, resting his arm against the top of the mantle.

He could not make out his face, but the servant revealed the man’s identity when he announced their presence. “Master Hart, Master Unwin has arrived.”

He stepped aside to let Eggsy in at the same moment that the man, Lord Hart himself, turned around to greet him. And when he did, whatever greeting of forced courtesy Eggsy had on his tongue evaporated into thin air when he got a good look at the man he’d been so voraciously despising.

Lord Hart was a man who appeared no older than fifty at the most, but his trim, broad-shouldered figure spoke of a healthy and active lifestyle that had left him with an immortally perfect body at the time of his Turning. And as expected, he was dressed finely, but Eggsy had not been prepared for just how _finely_ his clothes suited him, like a second skin made by the royal tailors themselves. His suit was dark, his waistcoat a deep red color, almost like blood, and his white shirt was stark and bright as contrast. He wore black gloves and a red cravat to match his waistcoat, but Eggsy’s focus was soon off of his clothes and on his features.

His hair was full, brown, and thick, styled into a neat, fashionable coiffure, and his face was lined with age, but not terribly so; rather, his wrinkles served to distinguish his face in such a way that only made him seem more handsome, especially the soft crow’s feet surrounding his entrancing brown eyes.

Were Eggsy the human he was all those years ago, young, inexperienced, and still woefully ashamed of his attraction to his own sex, his knees would have surely buckled him to the ground.

Lord Hart blinked at Eggsy, something unreadable in his expression. Then he cleared his throat and gave a polite smile.

“Mr. Unwin,” he said, voice velvety-smooth and positively sinful. “Thank you for coming.”

Eggsy managed to snap out of his stupor just enough to respond, but unfortunately, he was still too dazed to put on his more formal accent.

“Thank you for havin’ me,” he said, and then immediately cursed himself.

Lord Hart raised an eyebrow, clearly thrown, but his face did not read upset. More… curious. Thankfully, he did not comment on Eggsy’s accent and merely gestured towards one of the two armchairs that sat in front of the hearth.

Eggsy made his way to the proffered chair, keeping his head held high as though that would erase the memory of his faux pas from the older vampire’s memory. When he sat, Lord Hart spoke up again.

“Would you care for something to drink?”

Eggsy met his eyes, against his own better judgement. The firelight made them seem somehow warmer, like dark pools of brown resembling the German-exported chocolate that Roxy adored. Those very same eyes appeared to be evaluating him, peering deep into the depths of his undead soul.

He found his voice once more, but when he opened his mouth, it was soft.

“I’ve already fed, if that’s what you mean.”

At that, Lord Hart quirked a genuine smile. “As have I. But do you drink tea? Wine, perhaps?”

Eggsy’s brow furrowed. He had not expected Lord Hart to be quite so… gentlemanly. Every other member of Kingsman Eggsy had come into contact with was a self-proclaimed ‘gentleman’ or ‘lady’, but the moment they heard Eggsy’s accent, the reminder of his Lowerborn status, they’d sneered and berated him as though he were no better than the worms squirming in the mud.

Lord Hart seemed different, somehow. But Eggsy took a deep breath and raised his defenses regardless; he’d been drawn in by a handsome face before, and several centuries on this earth had taught the young vampire that looks were more often than not deceiving.

“No, thank you,” he replied evenly. Glancing around the room, he noticed that the servant had left them alone in the room, even going so far as to close the door behind him, so they were the only two present. He looked back at Lord Hart and frowned. “Where is Lord King?”

Lord Hart finally moved from the mantle and crossed over to his own armchair, sliding down into it with one fluid, graceful motion, proving that there were sinewy muscles hiding under the expensive fabric of his clothes.

The only that separated their seats was a small, circular side table, on which sat a book. There was a bookmark three-quarters of the way in, and the copy looked well-worn and loved. Eggsy raised an eyebrow upon seeing the title: _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland._ That was a children’s book, last he checked.

But the older vampire did not give him time to comment upon his choice of reading material. “I’m afraid Chester was unable to join us tonight. He… sends his greetings to you. And to Lady Roxanne as well.”

“Ah.” Naturally, he doubted the veracity of such a statement, but then again, it wasn’t that much of a surprise that King had declined to show his face. He chuckled mirthlessly and leaned back in the armchair.

“Well, looks like it’s just up to us, then, isn’t it?”

Lord Hart smiled again. “Indeed. I’m sure we can manage to work something out.”

“If not, I’ve just wasted a good two hours comin’ over here.”

 _That_ got the older vampire to actually laugh, and loathe as he was to admit it, Eggsy relished in the sound.

“Then I hope to be worth your time, Mr. Unwin.”

“Eggsy,” he automatically corrected, earning a strange look from Lord Hart.

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s,” Eggsy stuttered, “it’s my real name. Well, more of a nickname, to be more exact, but… I prefer it. If you don’t mind.”

Lord Hart was quiet for a moment, before he acquiesced with a quiet murmuring of, “Eggsy.” The syllables sounded strange rolling off of his perfectly-articulated tongue, but Eggsy found that he quite liked it. And Lord Hart looked back at him with a small, guileless smile. “In that case, I insist that you call me Harry.”

“Harry,” Eggsy agreed.

They shared a brief moment, wherein they both regarded each other with mutual fondness, before Lord Hart - or rather, Harry - leaned back in his armchair and opened his hands, palms facing Eggsy, in a gesture of encouragement.

“Why don’t you start, Eggsy?”

So without further preamble, Eggsy did.

 

* * *

 

 

While he was normally a man with impeccable self-discipline, Harry found it increasingly difficult to focus on the meeting, despite the fact that it was a considerably important one concerning the fate of two extremely powerful covens.

But he’d been struck by Lady Roxanne’s Ambassador from the moment he’d set eyes on him.

Eggsy had the advantage of being Turned at an apparently young age, no older than 25 from what Harry could guess, and that left the lad with green eyes and flaxen hair that would never dim or grow grey. And his body was strong as well, though it had been curled in on itself in defense when Eggsy first stepped into the room - Harry was quite glad to say, however, that the young vampire was more relaxed now, as he rattled on about Queensclan and its ideals.

He really should have been paying attention, the importance of the meeting once more nagging at the back of his thoughts, but all he could really focus on was the impressive cut of Eggsy’s jaw, watching mesmerized as it moved while he spoke.

It wasn’t until he glanced up and realized that those dazzling emerald eyes were on him that Harry snapped out of his trance.

“Harry?” asked Eggsy, frowning in concern.

“I…” Harry fought off a flush of mortification and put on his best hangdog smile. “I’m terribly sorry, Eggsy, you were saying?”

“I was just askin’ you what you thought. Of Queensclan’s terms?”

“Oh, yes, yes, of course.” Harry cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak again, when his mind had drawn a blank.

He had no idea what Queensclan’s terms even _were._

“Harry?” came Eggsy’s voice again.

Harry let out a small sigh of defeat, casting his eyes anywhere but at Eggsy’s beautiful features. “I’m… sorry. I seem to be a bit distracted tonight.”

“Oh?” The younger vampire sounded a bit more curious than Harry expected. “From what?”

“It’s not important,” he insisted. Then, more sheepishly, he continued, “I don’t suppose you could go over your terms again?”

Eggsy gave him a careful look. “... Alright, if you insist.”

This time, Harry paid attention, and he managed reasonably well, if only because he kept his eyes just slightly to the left of Eggsy, and ignored the temptation to get himself lost in those gorgeous eyes once more.

Queensclan’s demands were quite sensible. They wanted to mark clear boundaries of each coven’s territory, as well as get Kingsman to take responsibility for _all_ of their fledglings, not just the Higherborn ones, and that was was something Harry agreed with wholeheartedly. It would take some convincing to get Chester to agree with the idea, but Harry was sure he could manage it.

But Queensclan also wanted Kingsman to stop preying on unsuspecting humans as often as they did, and Harry already knew that that would not go over well with his leader. Hunting, according to Chester King, was a necessary practice that they needed to keep alive in this new generation of vampires.

He’d explained as much to Eggsy, who did little more than scoff and cross his arms.

“Then hunt in the woods and prey on animals, like the rest of us do. The attacks on humans have increased in frequency, and they’re growin’ suspicious”

“Yes, of course,” said Harry, finally looking Eggsy in the eyes again. He’d admit, he quite admired the way Eggsy conducted himself during the meeting. For someone who was so blunt (and quite rudely, at that), there was no denying that the young vampire had a certain professionalism and charm about him that made Harry want to listen to all of his demands. That was a dangerously useful ability to have, even as a vampire. “Is there anything else?”

He shook his head in the negative. “No, that’s about all we ask. What about Kingsman? What do _you_ lot want from us?”

Harry began to list off what he and Chester had gone over when the very idea of negotiating with Queensclan manifested to them. Of course, he excluded a few of Chester’s more… unreasonable demands, such as limiting Queensclan’s territory, and his wish that Lady Roxanne appoint a Higherborn male to run the coven alongside her. Harry doubted that one would go over well with Eggsy, much less the Lady herself.

When he finished, Eggsy beamed brightly, showing off his white teeth - Harry could see his canines, and absently wondered if he would ever get to see the lad’s fangs.

“That sounds doable,” he said cheerfully, contrasting his nearly anxious attitude from when he’d first entered Harry’s home. “Of course, I’ll have to report back to Lady Roxanne, but I think we’re done here.”

“Ah.” Harry tried to hide the note of disappointment in his voice. “Yes, it seems so.”

Suddenly Eggsy’s expression faltered, and he was once again regarding Harry with curious eyes. “Or…” he trailed off.

Harry perked up. “Or?”

“Well, it’s gettin’ late, isn’t it? I probably shouldn’t head home now, or else I might get caught in the sunrise.” He looked at Harry suggestively.

Harry blinked slowly, confused before the true meaning hidden behind Eggsy’s words dawned upon him.

"O _h_. Oh, yes, I suppose that’s true. Well, there’s more than enough space at my manor, should you need a place to rest until tomorrow. Take your pick of any room in the house.”

“That’s very kind of you, Harry,” Eggsy smirked. “Can I assume that _your_ bedroom is also included in that offer?”

Harry paused, staring at Eggsy with wide eyes, while the younger vampire did little more than bat his eyelashes. Was the lad being serious? A tendril of hope and anticipation curled up within Harry, but he kept it cautiously at bay.

“Would you be interested, if that were the case?” he asked, keeping his gaze steady on the younger vampire’s face.

Eggsy leaned forwards. “That depends,” he said, voice low and sultry enough that it had Harry shuddering from the mere implications of it, “Are you offerin’ or not?”

Slowly, a smirk of his own spread across Harry’s lips. He stood, offering a hand to to Eggsy, who took it with a coy look and allowed himself to be lifted up. Harry did not release his hand immediately, instead lifting it to his mouth and pressing a light kiss to the boy’s knuckles. He maintained eye contact with him all the while, and delighted in the way that Eggsy’s eyes became hooded with what was obviously lust.

“I am,” he whispered against his skin. “What do you say?”

Eggsy, in lieu of answering verbally, wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and dragged the taller vampire down. Their lips met in a near-painful clash of skin and teeth, due mostly to Eggsy’s impatience, but Harry couldn’t help but groan. Eggsy’s lips were impossibly soft, and once Harry had adjusted their position, they were also pliant, willing to be pried apart by Harry’s tongue and nibbled upon by his teeth.

The younger vampire let out a delicious moan, pulling Harry closer, and sliding one hand up into Harry’s hair, mussing it from its usual neat styling. Not that Harry particularly cared about his hair at that moment, especially as his own hands found the supple, clothed flesh of the boy’s arse.

Eggsy leapt up, hooking his legs around Harry’s waist, and luckily Harry was strong enough to not get thrown off-balance when he did so. He carried the young man aloft and tore his lips away from the kiss.

“I need an answer, Eggsy,” he demanded, slightly out of breath, and Eggsy shivered pleasantly.

He hugged himself tighter against Harry’s body and leaned his head down just enough to whisper his answer in the older vampire’s ear.

_"Yes, Harry.”_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more often than not my versions of Harry + Eggsy think with their dicks
> 
> Just a forewarning, the next chapter is pretty much exclusively sex. Which was kinda why I wanted to write this damn thing in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay vampire sex.
> 
> That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not find a lot of information about what they used as lube in the Victorian era. So. Yeah. They’re fucking vampires, okay? 
> 
> Just don’t think about it too much.

* * *

 

 

Within almost no time at all, the pair found themselves in Harry’s bedroom, and perhaps Eggsy would have dwelled more on the efficiency with which they reached their destination – as the idea that Harry might have used his enhanced speed simply to carry him up the stairs a bit faster was an amusingly endearing one – but he found that he could not focus on anything more than Harry’s lips pressed against his own.

Harry had only barely gotten through the door before Eggsy suddenly unwrapped his legs from their position around the older vampire’s hips, which resulted in a groan of protest that Harry would surely deny ever letting escape his lips. But said groan was cut off by Eggsy’s devious ministrations – he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pinned him up against the closed bedroom door, earning a stunned gasp that he quickly swallowed up in a kiss.

“You little  _ tart,”  _ he endeavored to say, when Eggsy pulled away from the kiss far too soon, but his tone indicated only fondness, and so instead of feeling abashed, Eggsy only grinned up at him.

“Watch your language, Lord Hart,” he admonished, even as his fingers were in the process of removing Harry’s cravat and unbuttoning his waistcoat. “A  _ gentleman _ would never use such a word.”

“ _ Mr. Unwin,”  _ Harry growled back, “the things I am currently thinking of doing to you are far from what a  _ gentleman  _ might do.”

Eggsy bit his lip to avoid giggling – and oh, how Harry could just imagine biting that lip himself, hard enough to draw blood. 

“Is that right?” Eggsy finally asked. He tossed Harry’s cravat somewhere behind him, both of them extremely unconcerned with the sound of high-quality fabric hitting the floor. “Is that what had you so distracted durin’ our meetin’? All those dirty thoughts about me?” His fingers moved on and peeled off Harry's gloves for him, tossing those aside as well. Finally, he pushed at Harry’s jacket, and with the older vampire’s help, it, along with the unbuttoned waistcoat, fell off of his shoulders and onto the floor, leaving him with his crisp shirt and pants.

Eggsy leaned in and whispered against the shell of Harry’s ear, “What were you thinkin’, Harry? Tell me.”

Harry shivered helplessly as the boy bent his head down to trace his tongue along the veins in Harry’s neck. He was stunned – he hadn’t imagined that Lady Roxanne’s Ambassador would be so  _ direct,  _ so  _ forward  _ with this sort of thing. Perhaps he was used to it, his mind supplied, but that very idea caused a sudden surge of anger to well up within Harry. The idea that  _ anyone,  _ anyone at all, had been able to have such a beautiful young vampire before Harry even knew of his existence, was infuriating. 

And it was even more disconcerting that he felt this strongly about a vampire he’d only met that night.

Before he could rein himself in, his hands shot out and cupped the swell of Eggsy’s arse, his fingers gripping almost harshly, and he found himself satisfied by Eggsy’s sudden gasp.

“Do you really want to know?” he murmured, dark eyes boring into Eggsy’s startled ones. “Should I tell you that from the moment I saw you, I wanted to know the taste of your lips, and the sound of your voice gasping my name? Or,” he leaned in and nipped at Eggsy’s jaw, earning a softer gasp, “should I tell you what I am thinking at this very moment? Of how I want nothing more than press you down against my bed and make you writhe with pleasure, until you’re begging me for release? Release, dear boy, that I shall only give once you are impaled on my cock.”

“Shit,” Eggsy groaned, tipping his head back just enough to expose more of the pale column of his throat. Harry eyed it hungrily. “I didn’t know you’d be such a filthy old man,” he commented breathlessly, not a hint of complaint in his tone.

Harry smirked in reply, ducking his head down once more, this time to lick a long, wet stripe up the lad’s neck. Simultaneously, Eggsy was moving his hips, thrusting against Harry’s groin and whining when there wasn’t nearly enough pressure to take the edge off. Harry could feel the boy’s half-hard cock twitch pitifully with every thrust. It called to his attention his own cock, nearly fully erect within his trousers.

He released Eggsy’s arse, only to scoop the lad up like a bride and carry him the rest of the way across the room. Eggsy had let out a rather undignified yelp at the treatment, but he’d had little time to protest, as Harry deposited him on the thick, downy mattress of his canopy bed and crawled on top of him.

“ _ Harry,”  _ the young vampire keened. Harry look down at him. His face was flushed, eyes hooded and brimming with lust, mouth parted just so, and lips swollen from harsh kisses. He was the embodiment of desire, and Harry was once more struck by his beauty.

“You are  _ lovely,”  _ he whispered, causing Eggsy to look up at him with open and confused eyes. Harry was not deterred. “A vision of Aphrodite if ever I saw one.”

Eggsy blushed, but did not bow his head demurely. A slow smile spread across his lips, and he kept his gaze steady on Harry’s face as sat up, forcing Harry to lean back, though the older vampire made no move to halt him. Eggsy’s hands came up to his own buttons, deftly undoing them with a measured, almost leisurely pace, surely designed just so in order to drive Harry mad; the older vampire gripped fistfuls of the bed covering underneath them, but dared not stop the boy. Something about his sultry gaze, the intent with which he was undressing himself, almost seemed like a promise to Harry, and it would have been quite rude to interrupt.

The younger vampire, after having finished unbuttoning his waistcoat and the shirt underneath it, peeled the two layers off alongside his jacket, exposing his bare chest, to which Harry’s gaze was immediately riveted. Eggsy was muscular, as he’d predicted, his chest sharply defined, as though a master sculptor had crafted them, and covered with a light dusting of hair as fair as the ones atop the boy’s head. His nipples, in particular, caught Harry’s eye, as pink and pert as they were. Eggsy seemed to notice that, and smirked as he playfully circled a finger around one of them before dipping his hands down to his trousers. The older vampire felt quite lightheaded all of a sudden. 

“I will admit,” spoke Harry, after swallowing the lump in his throat. Eggsy paused his hands and glanced at him. “This is not how I imagined this night would end.”

At that, Eggsy laughed, and undid his trousers at a more decent speed, quickly shoving them down his legs along with his underpants. He proceeded to peel off his shoes and socks in quick succession, and then when he was completely and gloriously bare, he reclined back against Harry’s bed and stretched obscenely. His cock was flushed and erect, and it was quite possibly the prettiest cockstand Harry had ever seen – a respectable length and girth, it jutted out from a bed or blond wiry curls, and leaked a small pearl of precum down its shaft. It twitched under Harry’s gaze, seemingly begging for attention. The older vampire’s knuckles turned white as he continued to grip the bed covers. Perhaps his earlier comparison to Aphrodite was incorrect; Jezebel was likely more accurate.

“Well?” Eggsy prompted, trying and failing to hide a smirk as Harry’s eyes snapped up to meet his. The older vampire looks so flushed, Eggsy couldn’t help the small curl of pride he felt at causing it. He tilted his chin up and gave Harry a challenging look. “Aren’t you going to make me ‘beg for release’?”

At once, Harry’s expression morphed from awed (bordering on scandalized) to almost angry as he grabbed at Eggsy and roughly flipped him over, so that he was now lying on his stomach. But there was no real rage in Harry’s actions, merely impatience, and Eggsy knew this. Harry draped his body over Eggsy’s back, the material of his shirt lightly caressing the younger vampire’s naked skin, and whispered harshly into his ear. 

“So help me, Eggsy, by the end of tonight I will have reduced that beguiling mouth of yours to just one word, and that will be my name.” He grinded his hips down, the considerable bulge in his trousers rubbing against Eggsy’s arse, and the boy moaned wantonly. Eggsy turned his head back to look at him.

“Go on then,” he challenged.

Harry imparted one last, wet kiss to the boy’s lips, before he moved down his body, until his face was directly above the round, firm globes of Eggsy’s arse. He took one cheek in each hand and parted them, making the young vampire arch his back as his pink hole was suddenly exposed to the air. Harry admired it for a moment, watching as it gave a few weak convulsions, and then he dipped his head down, lapping his tongue at it.

Eggsy gave another loud, shameless moan, and spread his legs further apart in response. Harry merely pressed his face in deeper, the tip of his tongue pressing against Eggsy’s entrance with building pressure, but just before it could slip inside, he pulled it back. The younger vampire made a frustrated noise, which was quickly aborted when he felt Harry’s smug smirk against his skin. 

Harry continued anyway, pulling back just enough to spit a glob of saliva onto the puckered flesh, then leaning back down to actually push his tongue inside Eggsy’s body. He felt the tip of it become enveloped in a tight, wet heat, and his cock jerked in jealously. Eggsy tried pushing his hips back, attempting to further impale himself on the older vampire’s tongue, but Harry’s hands held him firmly in place.

It went on for hours, or at least that’s how it seemed to Eggsy. He was getting lost in the intense, rhythmic strokes of Harry’s tongue, the wet muscle plundering his arsehole like a cock would, the obscene slurping and groaning, and he was quickly losing his resolve to not beg Harry for mercy. He needed a distraction. He turned his head to look at Harry again, ignoring the discomfort the position afforded him.

“Ha- _ rry _ ,” he tried, though his voice came out like a high-pitched whine instead of the even tone he’d wanted. But it had the desired effect; Harry lifted his head, and Eggsy nearly came at the sight of him – mouth red and glistening with spit, eyes wild and dark with lust. Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow, and Eggsy struggled to find his voice again.

“You’re still dressed,” he managed to speak. “Take those clothes off.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders,” replied Harry, clearly amused. But still, he straightened his back and began taking off his shirt, so Eggsy counted it as a victory. He turned on his side to get a better view as the man undressed.

Harry tossed the shirt carelessly off to the side, and then quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing, until he was bare as the day he was born, and Eggsy grinned a bit deliriously. Harry was everything he’d hoped, all scarred muscle and a bit of that softness that oft accompanied old age, even as a vampire, but when his eyes wandered down to Harry’s groin, his mouth dropped open in shock.

Harry’s cock was large, thick, and throbbing. It stood proudly and curved up against his stomach, a steady stream of precum dripping down its shaft and onto his equally impressive balls. Eggsy imagined he’d have a hard time even closing his hand around it, so the thought that it was eventually going to be inside him made him tremble - but not unpleasantly.

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

"In a moment, dearest," Harry replied. He gave his own cock a few quick pumps with his own, large hand, barely encircling its girth, and then grabbed Eggsy by the waist again. The older vampire made him resume his earlier position on his stomach, though by now Eggsy was far more anticipatory, and the boy raised himself up on his knees and pushed his arse back insistently, arching his back to form a sinful curve as his eyelids fluttered shut. 

Harry's hands gripped him tighter, until suddenly those fingers were no longer marking bruises into his skin, and he felt something pushing at his mouth. He opened his eyes again to see that Harry’s fingers were now prodding at his lips - he fought back a grin and opened his mouth instead, letting three long, calloused digits slip inside and curl against his tongue.

“Get them nice and wet, if you would,” asked Harry, and Eggsy obliged. The younger vampire sucked and licked at the fingers, all the while making licentious noises, like his little moans and depraved slurps. But it seemed as though Harry didn’t mind, as he only encouraged the boy to keep going, by whispering filthy endearments in his ear.

Finally, when Harry’s fingers were spit-slick and soaking wet, he pulled them out of Eggsy’s mouth, ignoring the whine of protest the younger vampire gave, and redirected his hand to the boy’s neglected hole. He prodded at it for a few seconds before sinking his index finger inside. Eggsy jolted, his entire body reacting to just one finger, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a helpless little whimper.

Then, it seemed, that Harry was very nearly out of patience, for the next two fingers were added and stretching Eggsy’s entrance in the following minutes - though Eggsy was far from complaining. With every thrust of Harry’s fingers, the younger vampire felt as though he would surely lose his mind, and when Harry crooked them just so, an explosion of sparks lit up behind Eggsy’s eyes, and he  _ screamed.  _

“Harry,” he said, trying for a demanding tone, but ending up with breathless, “if your cock isn’t inside me in the next ten seconds, I swear _ \- fuck!” _

Harry dragged his fingertips against Eggsy’s prostate, which had caused the boy to go momentarily dumb with pleasure.

“Ask politely,” he reprimanded, unable to keep his smug smile off of his face. When Eggsy then adamantly refused to say anything, the older vampire gave another deliberate push with his fingers, and stroked Eggsy’s sweet spot until the boy was absolutely trembling, his thighs quivering, and his cockstand leaking steadily all over his bedspread. But it wasn’t until Harry had taken pity, leaning in to press an apologetic kiss to his shoulder, that Eggsy finally whimpered out a soft, desperate, “ _ Please. _ ”

Smiling against his skin, Harry pulled his fingers out of Eggsy, and straightened his back to take a look at his work. That pretty, furled hole was now thoroughly stretched, just begging for Harry’s cock to slide right into it. If Harry’s heart were still working, it would have surely skipped a beat at the sight.

He reached under Eggsy and dragged his damp fingers through the mess of precum, then pulled back again and hurriedly rubbed it onto his own cock, making it slick and hopefully easier for Eggsy to take. 

Once he was satisfied, he lined up his cock with Eggsy’s entrance, pressing against it just slightly, and Eggsy responded with an ecstatic groan and a backwards push, causing the head to slip inside.

“Fuck!” Harry shouted, his hands snapping up to stall Eggsy’s insistent hips. “You impatient little…”

“You  _ know  _ I’m not goin’ to break,” Eggsy interrupted, tilting his head to give Harry a scathing look, even though the effect was a bit ruined from his flushed face and dilated pupils, “so just get on with it and  _ fuck me.” _

He’d punctuated his demand with another savage roll of his hips, grinding down onto Harry’s cock until he bottomed out. Eggsy cried out deliriously just as Harry’s iron-clad control finally cracked, and with a feral, certainly  _ inhuman  _ growl, the older vampire did just as Eggsy asked.

He pulled his hips back, allowing his cock to slide out until only the head remained inside, and then, securing Eggsy in place with a bruising grip on his waist, Harry snapped them forwards, burying himself all the way to the hilt, causing Eggsy to scream and rock forwards, falling onto his face on the bed.

Yet Harry continued, pistoning his hips like a man possessed. Really, it had been so long since he’d had another vampire in his bed (or rather, so long since he’d allowed one), meaning that he no longer needed to hold back his strength. It was as Eggsy said; he wasn’t going to break. With that in mind, Harry drove faster, harder, deeper into the young vampire, the force of it so great it shook the strong oak frame of his four-poster bed, the canopy curtains shaking and rattling with every thrust. The wet sounds of skin slapping together was almost as filthy as Eggsy’s moans, loud and wanton as they were, though they merely consisted of expletives and occassionally Harry’s name. The lad wasn’t begging. 

Yet.

Harry released the boy’s waist and instead looped one arm around Eggsy’s chest, drawing him up until his back pressed against Harry’s front. The new position allowed Harry to grind against his plush arse, and Eggsy tossed his head back with a breathy moan of contentment. Harry’s other hand quickly set to work, snaking around to Eggsy’s neglected cockstand and wrapping around it, giving it a few tight strokes, just enough to make him shout and squirm on Harry’s cock.

“Oh, oh  _ fuck,  _ Harry-!” Eggsy started, but quickly aborted whatever he was about to say by snapping his jaw shut and biting his lower lip instead. A keening whine escaped his throat, so Harry was not discouraged.

The arm keeping Eggsy’s upper half close to Harry’s body readjusted itself, so that Harry could twist his fingers around one of those pert, pink nipples he’d been eyeing earlier. He pinched and he pulled, earning a garbled groan and yet another halted version of his name, and yet Eggsy remained stalwart to his determination not to beg Harry for release.

So Harry slowed his pace, much to the lad’s dismay, rocking his hips into him in leisurely, almost lazy circles.

“Wha- Harry-!” Eggsy tried to protest, attempting to twist his head to address the older vampire properly, but Harry merely pressed his lips to Eggsy’s bared throat, featherlight at first, then nipping at the skin with his teeth. He could hear Eggsy’s breath hitch, and he smiled against his skin.

“I wonder, Eggsy…” he murmured, “would you let me feed from you?”

Eggsy shuddered, unconsciously leaning further back against Harry. “I’ve never…” he tried to speak, but he cut himself off with a soft gasp as Harry nipped at his throat again.

“You’ve never had another vampire do this?” Harry asked, just a hint of amusement in his tone. He would’ve been certain that Eggsy had done such a thing before, but he found himself quiet happy if that turned out to not be the case.

“N-Not since,” Eggsy struggled, “not since I was Turned... Harry-!” Desperately, he attempted to rock his hips back, but Harry’s hand held him stubbornly in place. He whined in frustration.

“Hmm. You know, they say that two vampires who have ingested each other’s blood develop a bond,” Harry continued, sounding almost unaffected, even as Eggsy’s arse contracted deliciously on his cock. “I’ve never experienced such a thing myself, but… perhaps I just haven’t had the right blood.”

“S-So what? You want to bond with me, is that it?” Eggsy was still trembling, yet pleasantly, there was still a small amount of pride in his tone.

“Oh, no,” replied Harry. “Of course, if you want to feed from me as well, that’s perfectly fine…” He canting his hips forward again, this time with a bit more force.

“A-Alright,  _ fuck,”  _ Eggsy choked out. “Fine, please, bite me, feed from me, just for the love of God,  _ fuck me, Harry!” _

Harry grinned, and in second, Eggsy found himself on his back, Harry’s cock momentarily out of him, staring up at the canopy ceiling of the older vampire's bed. Then suddenly Harry was looming over him, shoving his cock back into his hole with little warning, and his mouth led a vicious assault on his neck. Eggs shouted, half in surprise and half in arousal, as he felt Harry’s teeth scrape along his skin, the canines steadily lengthening into sharp points. 

He felt a building pressure at the point where his neck met his shoulder, until suddenly, he felt a sharp stinging sensation, which was quickly overridden by a wave of intense pleasure. He felt his blood slowly flow out of him and into the hot cavern of Harry’s mouth, and somehow it was all very exciting, like he was giving a part of himself to the man he’d hated so voraciously just the night before. 

And all the while, Harry was still thrusting into him, though their new position allowed him to drive in even deeper, so that the head of his cock scraped Eggsy’s prostate, intensifying the young vampire’s pleasure, making him wail with it.

Harry drank him in, relishing in the strangely delectable taste of another vampire’s blood. It was thinner than a human’s, but just as, if not more, rich, flowing sweetly onto Harry’s tongue and down his throat. And just the simple fact that it was  _ Eggsy’s  _ blood, the gorgeous creature who had stepped into his home not a few hours ago, made it all the more delicious.

After a few gulps, Harry reluctantly pulled his head back, not wanting to overwhelm the lad. But when he looked down at Eggsy’s face, he was astounded to see the boy positively overtaken with lust; Eggsy’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, his eyes were wild and unfocused, and Harry could see his own pointed canines peeking out from under his lips. They must have sharpened whilst Harry was feeding, he mused. But to think that the younger vampire had become so aroused by the act caused a surge of both pride and fondness to go through Harry. He leaned back down over him.

“Eggsy,” he called out, softly. Eggsy could only barely manage to look him in the eyes.

“Harry…” he whined. “God, please, can I…” 

Eggsy could not finish his request, as breathless as he was becoming, so instead, he directed his gaze towards Harry’s own throat. Luckily, Harry understood him right away.

“Of course, my dear boy,” he chuckled, and he presented his neck to his eager lover. Eggsy quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, using that as leverage to push himself up and latch his mouth onto the older vampire. He did not bother with finesse or teasing, he merely bit down and greedily drank what he could, and once the sweet taste of Harry’s blood hit him, everything else seemed to vanish. It was just the two of them, the taste of each other on their tongues, and their physical, carnal connection. 

Harry groaned, speeding up his pace again, his hips stuttering in an uneven rhythm that, were Eggsy not so drunk on a potent combination of blood and lust, the younger vampire would have smirked at. As it was, however, Eggsy unlatched his teeth and stopped feeding from Harry, but only so that he could crash their lips together in a bruising, all-consuming kiss. They both melted into it, and Harry once more wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s weeping cock, trying to stroke him in time to his erratic thrusts, just as Eggsy brought his legs up to wrap around Harry’s hips and pull him in closer.

“Harry,” Eggsy panted, breaking their blood-tinted kiss, “please, I need to come…”

“Yes,” Harry promised, pressing a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Not much longer, my darling… Go on, come… Come for me, Eggsy.”

And it was those words that made Eggsy let go. He felt his orgasm all but crash into him, almost catching him off guard as he arched off of the bed and into Harry, his seed spilling from his cock and onto Harry’s fingers, his own scream a deafening roar in his ears as everything around him faded to white.

Harry was not far behind his younger companion, especially as the boy’s climax made his hole clench even tighter around his cock. A couple more thrusts and then Harry had spilled inside of him, filling Eggsy up with warm come, marking him as Harry’s own.

They laid together quietly for a while, both panting with exertion and simply too stunned to say any words. Harry pulled out of Eggsy and moved to rest on his side, though his hands quickly returned to the younger vampire to pull him in closer. Eggsy went without complaint; he folded easily into Harry’s arms and even found himself burrowing closer to the man. Eggsy felt contented, peaceful - yet most of all there was a sense of comfort now present, like a warm embrace enveloping him and making him sigh happily into Harry’s shoulder. The older vampire gently squeezed him as if in response. 

Eggsy did not recall Harry pulling the bed sheets over their sated bodies, nor did he remember Harry’s voice softly wishing him a good day’s rest. But he did recall the feeling of warm, blood-sticky lips pressing against his forehead, and that alone was enough for Eggsy to fall asleep with a smile.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept referring back to "The Pearl", which was some kind of erotic magazine published in the Victorian era, for help on making the sex scene sound more ~Victorian~. But also, the fact that a stuffy Victorian dude wrote the phrases "Presently I could feel the tight sheath of her vagina contracting on my cock in the most delicious manner" and "we commenced a delightful bout of ecstatic fucking" makes me giggle.  
> (fair warning, though, to anyone who wants to look that shit up: there is some messed up stuff in there, like incest and child abuse. And we thought the Victorians were prudes.)
> 
> Anyway. Now that they're fucked, be prepared for gay vampire FEELINGS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening after Harry and Eggsy's mating, they are forced to go their separate ways and report back to their leaders. Unfortunately, neither can stop thinking about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha wow it's been a while
> 
> sorry

* * *

 

 

Harry was awoken in the late afternoon by an unfamiliar sensation – it felt as though something was lying on top of him, and it wasn’t until he opened his eyes, body tensed and ready to attack if necessary, that he saw a head of blond hair resting on his chest. He relaxed immediately, the memories of the previous night returning to him in a rush. 

The meeting, the negotiation, and Lady Roxanne’s Ambassador…  _ Eggsy. _

He brought his hand up and gently carded his fingers through the young vampire’s hair, fighting off a smile as Eggsy responded to his touch, tilting his head up to blink sleepily at Harry. When Eggsy’s gaze refocused, he stared at Harry for a few seconds before his lips broke out into a small, mischievous smile.

“’Ello,” he greeted, voice roughened by sleep.

“Hello,” replied Harry, with a grin of his own.

Eggsy rolled off of Harry and stretched, his blankets slipping down and revealed his pale, bare flesh – however, the bruises and bites Harry had left the night before were now absent, healed by Eggsy’s supernatural abilities. The older vampire brushed his hand against his own neck, and registered absently that Eggsy’s bite mark, as he’d expected, had healed over-morning. 

But he didn’t dwell on that any further, since Eggsy had finished stretching and moved to sit up, only to resettle himself by straddling Harry’s waist. Harry gave him an amused smile, and ran his hands along Eggsy’s smooth thighs.

“I take it you rested well?” he asked, just a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Better than I have in some time, actually,” admitted Eggsy. “Though, to be fair…” He leaned forwards, bracing his hands on Harry’s chest, as he brought his mouth down to whisper conspiratorially in the older vampire’s ear. “I’ve never been so  _ exhausted  _ before.”

Harry chuckled, and gave the boy’s thigh a light pinch for his cheekiness. “Tart,” he said fondly.

Eggsy straightened his back and smirked down at him, but then his gaze was distracted by something else off to the side. Harry followed his stare and saw two goblets resting on his side table. 

“Ah. Merlin must’ve left those for us,” he explained. At Eggsy’s raised eyebrow, he further clarified with, “My valet.”

“Your valet’s name is  _ Merlin?”  _ he asked incredulously.

“It is what he prefers to be called. He provides excellent service, so I don’t pry into his private matters.”

“Hm.” Eggsy reached over and grabbed the two goblets, while Harry simultaneously sat up, propping himself up against the pillows and keeping Eggsy balanced in his lap. Eggsy handed him a goblet and even raised his own in a mock toast before bringing it up to his lips. Harry did the same, though to his disappointment, the blood in the goblet was nowhere near as satisfying as Eggsy’s had been.

Eggsy put his goblet away after one sip and frowned at Harry, a strange look in his eyes. And, despite easily being a few centuries older than the boy, Harry felt an ounce of anxiety at the look.

“Is something wrong?”

Eggsy let out a soft, melancholy sigh. “I think you’ve ruined me. I don’t know if I can ever go back to normal blood now.”

A beat passed, and then Harry laughed.  He set aside his own goblet and wrapped his arms around Eggsy, pulling him in closer. He murmured gently into the skin of the boy’s shoulder, letting his lips brush against where his bite had been, and Eggsy shivered pleasantly in response.

“I do apologize. But, if it’s any consolation, I think you’ve effectively ruined me as well.”

Eggsy nodded. “Good.” His eyes were mischievous as they stared into Harry’s, and the boy unexpectedly rolled his hips, grinding the plush swell of his arse down onto Harry’s soft cock. Harry let out a startled noise in response, and Eggsy only wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Because I want another taste, Lord Hart.”

“You beguiling little coquet,” Harry replied, slightly out of breath as his grip around the boy tightened. “A gentleman would ask politely.”

“How fortunate then that I never claimed to be a gentleman.” Eggsy bared his teeth in a grin, and ran his tongue salaciously over his sharpened fangs. Harry felt a pang of want surge through him, felt the overwhelming desire to have those teeth sink into his flesh once more and devour his blood. His own fangs grew and his cock stirred in response, but just as he was about to claim Eggsy’s lips in a ravenous kiss, there came a knock at his bedroom door.

He jerked in surprise, which in turn startled Eggsy, and the younger vampire gave him a petulant glare for it. Harry smiled apologetically as the knock resounded again.

Eggsy got over his annoyance fairly quickly and pressed himself up against Harry’s body again, letting the older vampire feel his hardening cockstand against his stomach. “Can’t you just ignore it?” he all but purred, earning an involuntary groan from Harry.

As if in answer, the knock came again, and Harry sighed. “Normally, my darling, I would love to. But if Merlin has not relented after the first knock, it must be urgent.”

So with a huff, Eggsy reluctantly peeled himself away from Harry, much to their mutual disappointment. Eggsy returned to his side of the bed and covered himself with the sheets just as Harry did the same.

“Come in, Merlin,” Harry called out, once they were both suitably decent. 

The door swiftly opened, letting in the bald servant Eggsy had noticed the night before. The valet bowed to his master and his bedmate, his face betraying no signs of surprise, disgust, or presumption. He merely waited for Harry to give him leave to speak, which he did.

“What is it?” Harry asked, frowning.

“Sir,” Merlin began respectfully, “Lord King has sent a summons for you to appear at his manor tonight.”

Harry sat up a bit more. “Whatever for?”

“He did not specify the reason behind his request, Sir, only that you come as soon as you are able.”

And then, to both the vampires’ surprise, Merlin turned to Eggsy next.

“And a Mr. Hesketh sent a telegram asking for you, Mr. Unwin. He said that Lady Roxanne is awaiting your return.”

Eggsy tensed. “Oh. How did you reply?”

“I said that you were still asleep,” answered Merlin. “Only that.”

The younger vampire let out a small breath and smiled at the valet. “Thank you.”

Merlin nodded his head towards Eggsy, and turned back to Harry with an expectant look. Harry sighed and waved his hand dismissively. 

“Very well. Send a telegram to Chester and tell him I will be at his home within the hour. And do the same for Mr. Unwin to Lady Roxanne.”

“Very good, Sir.”

After another bow, the valet exited the room, leaving Eggsy and Harry in a pregnant silence.

“I… I suppose I should depart, then,” began Eggsy, somewhat sadly.

“Yes,” replied Harry with equal emotion. “I imagine Lady Roxanne will be anxious to hear your report.”

“As will Lord King with yours.”

With that somewhat stilted agreement still hanging in the air, the two of them exited the bed and began to dress. Harry, of course, had his wardrobe, but Eggsy’s clothes were scattered about on the floor, so he helped the younger vampire gather them up first before getting ready himself. They dressed separately, as Eggsy had to depart for the bathroom to clean himself up of their… bodily fluids, a when they were done, they met at the front door of Harry’s manor, where two carriages were already awaiting them.

Harry escorted Eggsy to his carriage first, and opened the door for him. But Eggsy hesitated before stepping inside, prompting a curious look from Harry.

“Eggsy? Is everything alright-?”

He was cut off by Eggsy’s lips pressing against his own. The boy cradled Harry’s face in his hands and thus had control of the kiss, which had unfortunately ended as soon as it began. He smiled up at a stunned Harry before hauling himself into his carriage. He shut the door behind him, but still leaned out the window to address Harry one last time, now using a Higherborn imitation of his usual roughened speech.

“Goodbye, Lord Hart. I hope to see you again soon.”

It took Harry a few moments to find himself, but when he did, he smirked at the boy and bowed.

“And I you, Mr. Unwin.”

Eggsy chuckled just as the driver whipped the horses and began to move them. Harry watched the carriage until it had disappeared down the road. A pleasant feeling had seeped into his very bones, and he could not recall when he last felt so light. 

Still smiling, he turned and entered his own carriage, which took him in the opposite direction.

 

* * *

 

Chester King's manor was twice as large as Harry's, and twice as ostentatious as well. Harry could see it as the carriage approached even by a mile off, so he had ample time to school his features into something appropriately neutral, as was his default when dealing with the man.

Once they'd arrived at the front entrance, Harry stepped out of the carriage and was escorted inside by the footman, who brought him to the older vampire’s study. Chester sat at his desk, as imposing a figure as ever, and did not even look up from whatever document he’d been reading when his footman announced Harry’s arrival. He merely waited for the footman to leave, the click of the door resounding throughout the study, and then he spoke.

“Harry. How did it go?”

“We made progress, if that’s what you mean,” answered Harry, who approached his leader’s desk with no amount of caution evident in his steps. “Lady Roxanne’s demands were reasonable; I believe we will be able to work out an arrangement advantageous to both our clans.”

“And her Ambassador?”

Harry blinked. “Mr. Unwin?  He was…” He paused for a moment. “... very pleasant, actually. Why do you ask?”

Chester pursed his lips, folding his hands in front of him on his desk. “It has come to my attention that several prominent families in London have decided to start the social season early. As such, Kingsman will be hosting its annual ball in a month’s time.”

“I… see.” Harry frowned, dipping his head apologetically. “Forgive me, Chester, but what does that have to do with the Queensclan?”

The older vampire sighed impatiently - which Harry was perfectly used to. “I thought that, perhaps, assuming that everything went well during your meeting, we could seize this opportunity and invite Lady Roxanne and a few other members of Queensclan to the ball, including her Ambassador.”

Harry stared at him for a few moments, disbelieving; Chester was the man who was reluctant to even  _ try _ and establish any sort of treaty with their rival coven. And yet here he was now, practically extending an olive branch towards Lady Roxanne, all of his own volition. It was a little disconcerting, but Harry couldn’t say he was not pleased with his leader’s sudden change of heart - after all, if Lady Roxanne attended the ball, then a peace treaty would seem less like a hopeless endeavor and more like an inevitability. 

And, on a more personal note for Harry, there was the very high possibility that he would see Eggsy again.

So he smiled at Chester and nodded his agreement, taking on his more sycophantic persona.

“I think that’s a splendid idea, My Lord.” Chester smiled smugly, as Harry knew he would. “Shall I prepare the invitations?”

Chester shook his head. “I’ve got someone on that already, they should be done by tomorrow night. Actually, Harry, I was wondering if you could deliver the invitations to Lady Roxanne herself? As a sign of goodwill from Kingsman.”

Harry bowed, hiding his grin as he did so.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Very good. Now all that’s left is to await her response.” Chester laughed mirthlessly. “Let us hope she deigns to grace us with her presence this time.”

He made a dismissive gesture, which meant that he was done with Harry, so he bowed, turned on his heel, and departed the man’s study - perhaps with a bit more glee in his step than usual.

He dearly hoped that Lady Roxanne would accept the invitation, but instead of thinking of their covens’ futures, he found himself hoping even more for another chance to see a certain green-eyed vampire, who had thoroughly captivated him in the span of just one night.

 

* * *

 

By the time Eggsy had returned to his home, Roxy and Charlie were having breakfast in the dining room. Andrew had escorted him there, and upon his entrance, Roxy stood from her seat and crossed over to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

“I wasn’t expecting you to stay the night!” she exclaimed, once she’d released him from her bone-crushing grip. “You should have sent a telegram to tell us!”

“Sorry,” he smiled apologetically. Roxanne let him sit in his usual spot on her right - as Charlie was always to her left - and he gratefully accepted the goblet of blood Andrew handed him moments after being seated. After all, he’d essentially skipped his own breakfast that morning.

“So,” began Charlie, pushing aside his half-emptied plate. “How did it go? You must’ve come to trust Lords Hart and King at least a little bit, if you stayed there overnight.”

Eggsy took a sip from his goblet and shook his head. “Actually, Lord King didn’t show. It was just Harry - er, Lord Hart.”

Unfortunately, Roxanne did not let his slip pass, and she raised a delicate eyebrow. “ _ Harry?” _

Her Ambassador grimaced, face flushing with embarrassment. “He was... surprisingly informal.”

“Alright…” she said, just a hint of amusement hiding in her eyes. “Well, I do hope  _ Harry  _ was accommodating, then.”

“He was,” replied Eggsy. “And the meeting went well, even without Lord King.”

He then went into detail about his discussion with Harry, including Kingsman’s requests, and Harry’s reactions to Queensclan’s. Roxy appeared placated by the time he finished, and she graced him with a pleased smile.

“That’s the best outcome we could’ve hoped for, even with King’s absence,” said the queen. “You did a wonderful job, Eggsy.”

Eggsy shrugged nonchalantly, but Charlie and Roxy could see the grin on his face as he did so.

“Was nothin’, really.  Just, what do we do now? Since you and Lord King weren’t there, it wasn’t like anythin’ got set in stone.”

“I think we should let King continue to lead,” piped in Charlie. “We might as well try and see where he hopes to take this treaty.”

“I concur,” Roxy nodded, smiling sweetly at her escort for a moment before turning back to Eggsy. “In the meantime we should ask our kin to slow their activities, if only for a while. We don’t want to accidentally aggravate Kingsman, not now.”

“Right. I’ll talk to a few of them later tonight?” Eggsy tilted his head, and was answered with another nod from his leader. That seemed to be the end of the discussion concerning Kingsman, as Roxy and Charlie resumed their meal, so Eggsy leaned back with a small sigh and allowed himself to relax. 

They hadn’t been  _ too  _ suspicious, then, which was a miracle. 

Eggsy, as much as he loved the both of them like family, did  _ not  _ want to get into his newfound relationship - or whatever it was - with Harry; Roxy and Charlie took on bizarrely parental roles when it came to Eggsy’s flings, short-lived as they often were. Though, Eggsy found himself saddened at the thought of his affair with Harry as being no more than a ‘fling’. It had been barely a few hours since he left the older vampire’s company, and already he missed him with an intense passion, his heart aching, as though they’d been lovers for years, not just one night. He wondered if Harry felt the same…

“Eggsy?” 

The Ambassador was brought out of his reverie by Roxy’s voice, and he looked up to see her staring at him with a knowing expression; he immediately blanched, for that was never a good sign. He let his eyes dart over to Charlie, and found the human giving him the same exact look.

‘ _ Fuck,’  _ he thought privately. “Yes, Roxy?” he said aloud.

“I was just wondering… Did you acquire a strange new cologne on your way back to us, or can I assume that it is Lord Hart I can smell all over you?”

Her lips slowly gave way to a smirk as Eggsy flinched and cast his gaze down.

“I… I don’t know what you mean,” he tried, but it was in vain, for Charlie soon joined in.

“Your clothes are horribly rumpled ,” he pointed out. “And the cravat I let you borrow is missing.”

Eggsy’s hand flew to his neck, only to realize that, yes, his - or rather, Charlie’s - cravat was gone, likely still on the floor of Harry’s bedroom. “I…”

“Eggsy,” Roxy began again, her tone now frighteningly gleeful. “We know you said you’d never sleep with a Kingsman, but…”

“Did Lord Hart manage to change your mind?” finished Charlie with a smirk.

Eggsy would have looked startled at the accusation, or perhaps he would’ve outright grown angry, but he knew neither option would work on his two closest friends. So instead, he sighed, closing his eyes.

“He was just so  _ charming _ ,” he admitted quietly, earning matching grins from Roxy and Charlie. He looked back at them with a hangdog expression.

“We’re not upset, Eggsy,” said Roxy with a laugh. 

“A little surprised, maybe,” added Charlie. “You’ve never gone so quickly from despising someone to be willing to jump into bed with them.”

“Yes, well,” Eggsy crossed his arms, huffing. “He was very polite. And handsome. And did I mention  _ charming?” _

Charlie rolled his eyes. “You did. Just, to be clear…” His expression shifted to something resembling concern. “Do you trust Lord Hart?”

Eggsy huffed, just a bit annoyed - though he knew Charlie wasn’t being purposefully condescending, he didn’t like the insinuation that he’d just jump into bed with any charming, handsome person. 

“Of course I do,” he answered. Then, at Roxy’s frown, he quickly amended, “I mean, I don’t know if I would die for the man. But I think he truly wants our covens to be allies. And, well…” A slow smile curled onto the vampire’s lips. “He fucks like a champion. I’d like to keep him around for a while.”

As expected, that warranted a disgusted expression from Charlie, who made a gagging noise and pointedly turned away from Eggsy, looking to Roxy with only a vague, annoyed gesture made in the Ambassador’s direction. Roxy only grinned, and indulged Eggsy with a laugh and a little nod.

“Hmm, yes, of course,” she spoke, sounding far more serious, despite her wide smile. “I completely understand. Not to worry, Eggsy; if everything goes smoothly, you can keep Lord Hart for as long as you wish.” She held up her goblet in a mock-toast, and Charlie rolled his eyes, though Eggsy was quick enough to spot his fond smile.

Eggsy toasted back with his own goblet, feeling pleasantly warm for the first time since waking up next to Harry that evening. The topic slowly shifted back to normality, though Eggsy hung back on the edges of the conversation, lost in his own thoughts. 

He did hope things went smoothly from here, if only to see how long he would truly keep Harry - or rather, how long Harry would want to be kept.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so mainly my excuse is that I've been getting more and more into Marvel/Stony (and blaming Civil War for all my Tony feels), but I swear, I won't leave you guys hanging!   
> I'm too deep in this Hartwin trash pit to abandon my other fics OTL

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is also [persephoneggsy](http://persephoneggsy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
